Conventional fuel lines and assemblies that include fuel lines for engine fuel systems are known in the art. The following U.S. patents and patent applications are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,112,110 discloses a fuel system for a marine propulsion system having a container, in addition to the fuel tank of the marine vessel, which contains fuel pumps, a filter, a pressure regulator, and possibly a fuel cooler. Some or all of these components can be submerged under the surface of a pool of liquid fuel within the container. The container is displaced physically from the fuel tank of a marine vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,833,346 discloses an apparatus and methods for mounting fuel delivery system components to fuel tanks. An example fuel tank includes a housing having a cavity to store a liquid fuel and a boss integrally formed with and protruding from a surface of the housing to receive a fuel delivery system component. The boss receives a threaded fastener to couple the fuel delivery system component to the surface of the fuel tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,789,719 discloses an apparatus and methods to permanently attach fuel delivery system components to fuel tanks. The apparatus includes an insert material integrally formed with at least a portion of the fuel tank. The insert material includes a first layer material having a low permeation characteristic and a second layer material adjacent the first layer material having a relatively lower melting point than a melting point of the first layer material to enable permanent attachment of a coupling apparatus to a surface of the fuel tank by melting at least a portion of the second layer material.